Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex
Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex is a What-If? Death Battle by BroJang96 featuring Devil Dinosaur from Marvel comics vs. The Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. Description Marvel Comics vs. Jurassic World! The terrifying genetically mutated dinosaurs do an all-out fight to the death! But who will have the upper-claw? '' Interlude (Cue WWE: Invaders Theme) 'Boomstick: Before the evolution of mankind, the dinosaurs ruled the Earth! The fearsome giants pounded on the ground, roaring out to the skies, and sinking their teeth into their prey!' Wiz: But in the world now, dinosaurs are something different. And since then, we've been seeing what we can make of them. 'Boomstick: The Devil Dinosaur, the reddest, and baddest devilsaur of all!' Wiz: And The Indominus Rex, the untamable genetically modified hybrid. 'Boomstick: Hes Wiz, and I'm Boomstick!' Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Devil Dinosaur (Cue Monsters-Skillet) 'Boomstick: Lets go back to a time, where Earth was in the beginning. And a giant, giant, GIANT island was on the Earth, and surrounded by oceans.' Wiz: Dinosaur World was inhabited with...you guessed it...dinosaurs. 'Boomstick: But, it was also inhabited by native tribes, who roamed the Earth for resources to survive!' Wiz: In such a harsh world, you would expect the dinosaurs to be the fearsome ones...buttt it was the exact opposite. 'Boomstick: You see, today people in dinosaur movies tend to get scared, and run away, and what-not. But in Dinosaur World....its something else.' Wiz: Native tribes were savages, wielding giant weapons, that DINOSAURS feared. 'Boomstick: What kind of humans ARE THEY!?!?!?! Like seriously, what dinosaur gets scared of weapons that aren't even as long as their arms?' Wiz: Apparently, a young dinosaur, who happened to be a T-rex. 'Boomstick: This young dinosaur was nearly killed by a deadly tribe known as the Killer-Folk, the biggest hostiles on the native planet. ''' Wiz: But fortunately, he was rescued by Moon-Boy, a young member of the rivaling tribe, the Small-Folk. Boomstick: Of course, just like all walking, grunting, hairy cave-children do. Wiz: But, what you DIDN'T know, was that Devil Dinosaur happened to have an accidental exposure, to the Killer-Folk's fire. Boomstick: And this exposure genetically mutated his body, turning his skin from olive green, to flame red, and with the extension with powers that were greater than his species. Wiz: His species had powers? Boomstick: How I always feel about having to ask those kind of questions. And yes, yes they did. Wiz: And these powers would truely make him become....the Devil Dinosaur. Boomstick: *awkward silence* Oh come on, just because hes red? He could've had a bunch of other cool names like, the Fearsome Red, the Savage''saur, ANYTHING but the Devil Dinosaur. ''' Wiz: Are you a comic book writer? *Cricket Noise* Wiz: Didn't think so. ''Boomstick: But besides the lack of creativity, Devil Dinosaurs powers are nothing like any other dinosaur. '' Wiz: Some include, superhuman, (or superdinosaur) strength, incredible durability, and even more. He also stand at 20' 0". '''''Boomstick: He has an intelligence that is above the normal intelligence of a human being. I wonder if he can make me a sandwich... Wiz: Have you seen how big his hands are? Not gonna happen. Boomstick: Bummer... Wiz: And like all reptilian giants, his mind is not only intelligent, but savage-like, with a carnivorous instinct. Boomstick: Hes also pretty quick on his feet, and can even use his HANDS TO RUN! *censored*, this guy looks serious. Reminds me of a dog, but a giant red scaly one. I want a dog like that! Wiz: Are you sure about that? *Cricket Noise Again* Boomstick: Oh, stop it with the cricket noises! *Cricket Noi-* Boomstick: I SAID *censored*ING STOP! I'M COMING OVER THERE, AND THIS TIME I'M NOT TRIPPING! *He trips* Owwwwwwwwwwwww now I hurt my anus. *coughs* just, keep going. '' Wiz: *chuckles* Devil Dinosaur also has sharp teeth, and plenty of his opponents have seen first-hand what its like. He also has a tremendous sense of smell, one that is superior than a blood-hounds. ''Boomstick: Holy *censored* now I REALLY don't want a dog like this! Hes also has his own COMBAT techniques, like the Dinosaur Rumble! (Cue Get Out Alive) Wiz: Even though he has been in multiple Earths, his feats have been PROVEN ridiculously insane. Boomstick: This dinosaur has worked with F***ING GODZILLA! GODZILLA, THE KING OF THE MONSTERS! He worked with him! '' Wiz: Hes broken through a force field, and is 100% bulletproof. ''Boomstick: He can also UNDERSTAND languages!! When did he do this? When Moon-Boy is speaking to him...because he doesn't speak English...obviously. Wiz: Hes done battle with likes of The Hulk, Spider-man, The Avengers, giants, and Wolverine! Boomstick: Though he may not have won those fights, he surely put them up pretty tough! Wiz: Hes also has fought celestial, and terrestial beings, which is probably his most absurd fight considering he won. Devil Dinosaur just might be the most dangerous mutant creature in history... Boomstick: With all being said about the amazing Devil Dinosaur, he isn't the strongest thing ever. Sometimes his instincts can make him rush into situations, and many times, it hasn't worked out. Wiz: It also seems like he needs help from Moon-Boy due to growing up with him, making DD a bit reliant on his friend.... Boomstick: But scratch that out, and look at him! Hes a savage, destructive monster with a killer-instinct! Don't underestimate the devilsaur that ruled Dinosaur World! *Devil Dinosaurs roars* The Indominus Rex (Cue Rise Jurassic World) Wiz: Jurassic World. An island far far away that teaches you how small we really are. And in this world, dinosaurs were brought back to life, and set up as attractions. However, they needed something BIGGER. "We wanna be thrilled." -Jurassic World Boomstick: And how do you make such a thrilling attraction! With science of course! And just the right genius knew what kind of science he needed to do. Wiz: Dr. Henry Wu was a brilliant scientist who thought it was fascinating to explore new species, and genetic mutants, and other science words. Boomstick: It is a girl right? Wiz: Correct. Anyways, Jurassic World had prior little success since it first opened, so the owner of the company, Simon Masrani, called a board meeting to discuss new attractions. Wu was eager to step in, and share his creation, and later Masrani would email his approval of it. Boomstick: Which, spoil alert. Led to tons of people getting slaughtered, nearly the whole park destroyed, injuries, pterodactyl invasions, velociraptors turning on people, the death of Simon Masrani, a bloody fight, etc. Wiz: Which was the worst idea ever, but we aren't here too talk about that. Anyways, the development of this new hybrid started out in the Hammond Creation Lab, somewhere after the meeting. Boomstick: But, since people worry to much, Wu decided to make a SECOND hybrid in case the other couldn't survive infancy. '' "Wheres the sibling? She ate it.." Wiz: Yeah, they should've just kept one if they knew THAT was gonna happen. ''Boomstick: Eventually, the egg hatched, and the hybrid grew up in its own little environment. '' Wiz: Once it was fully grown, thats where it got interesting. ''Boomstick: Once the Indominus went on a loose, Simon wanted to know what was in this hybrid. '' : "The base genome is a T. rex, the rest is classified." : —Claire about the creation DNA of Indominus ''Boomstick: But, since Wu is an a** hole, we'll tell you whats in it. It was part raptor, having a long raptor-like snout, and long raptor arms. Hes also part snake, which could explain why its jaw is so wide, and can sense thermal radiation. Hes also part tree frog, oddly for being able to climb stuff. And finally, its part CUDDLEFISH. (censored)ING CUDDLEFISH. '' Wiz: What does a cuddlefish do you ask? "IT CAN CAMOFLAUGE!" ''Boomstick: What was Wu THINKING? '' Wiz: He was thinking that The Indominus would come to death battle, so he gave it insane stuff. ''Boomstick: OOH, cool! Wiz: The Indominus Rex is a genetically modified hybrid, who not only abilities from animals/mammals, but also other dinosaurs. Boomstick: The Giganotasauras explains why its 50 feet long, which is bigger than a T-Rex. The Carnotaurus could explain how long its tail is, or the Raptor. Wiz: While its weight is unknown, the Indominus has insane abilities and durability. Boomstick: Like being highly intelligent, being able to hide from the most advanced military weapons, and the ability to camoflauge! Wiz: She can take explosions, bullets, and traps, like its nothing to her. Boomstick: We keep calling it "it" and "she"... Wiz: SHE also is very quick, due to being part Raptor. And plenty of people have witnessed what she is capable of, plenty of times. Boomstick: Shes tough enough to break bullet-proof gyrospheres, crash through a giant glass ball, and even smart enough to take on the military! '' (Cue Jurassic World The Nights) Wiz: She even managed to claw out her own tracking implant. And even better, she was smart enough to remember when they putted in, and where it was. ''Boomstick: Shes may not have tooken on much LIVING opponents, but shes been through a lot in her prehistoric adventures! Wiz: WIth all do being sad, the Indominus isn't extremely tough. She struggled to fight a T-Rex, and a Raptor combined, and even died from the Mosasauras. Boomstick: But one, theres theories that she survived, and two, she just HAPPENED TO BE right next to the water. Wiz: But, you definetly don't want to encounter this untamable, non-stop hybrid! *The Indominus breaks through the old building and roars* Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DINO DEATH BATTLE! Fight The ground, of a jungle is showing. It is calm for about 6 seconds. Than, feet are dashing. A human is running through the jungle. He appears to have a backpack, a straw-hat fedora, khakis, flip flops, and a nature shirt. He is panting, and running for his life. When the running starts to fade, it is silent for 3 seconds. Than, giant white feet are running as well. We now see The Indominus Rex, chasing a human. The human turns the other way, and the Indominus doesn't catch where he went. Suddenly, as the human looked back to see if the IR was gone, he looked back, and saw a giant red dinosaur a few feet away from him. His feet screeched, and he ran the other way. Devil Dinosaur chased after him. His loud roars shook the trees, and birds flew away. The human ran back, and than the IR appeared at the side of him, coming out of camoflauge. Right as she was about to snatch that human, Devil Dinosaur bumped right into her. The Indominus Rex shook her head, and than roared at Devil Dinosaur. Devil Dinosaur roared back. They roared at each other ferociously, and shook the Earth. FIGHT! The two carnivorous monsters charged at each other. Devil Dinosaur bit at the Indominus's neck, while the Indominus scratched at his head. The Indominus got a hold of Devil Dinosaur, and rammed him into a tree. A tree fell on Devil Dinosaurs head, and coconuts fell on the ground. Devil Dinosaur shook his head to get the coconuts off his giant head. He struggled to get up, but managed too, by fiddling his hands in the air. Devil Dinosaur charged at the Indominus, head-first. His head rammed into the Indominus's stomach, and they started dragging their feet across the dirt. The Indominus scratched, and bit the air, trying to escape the hold on. The Indominus than collapsed on the ground. It lifted its head up for a second, but was pushed down by the weight of Devil Dinosaurs foot. Devil Dinosaur bit the Indominus's skin, until finally the Indominus swung its tail, and hit Devil Dinosaurs face, knocking him back. Devil Dinosaur scratched at the Indominus, but the Indominus fought back, and their hands were scratching at each other, until Devil Dinosaurs fingers went through the IR's hands, and scratched at the Indominus's chest. The Indominus get down on all fours, being injured, and roared viciously at Devil Dinosaur, with blood coming out of the roar. Devil Dinosaur than charged, and bit the Indominus front jaw, and twisted it, and the Indominus fell down. Before Devil Dinosaur could put pressure on the Indominus, the Indominus kicked its feet at Devil Dinosaur. Her foot hit Devil Dinosaurs chest, and he collapsed on the ground. Devil Dinosaur quickly got back up. They were both in a position where they were gonna charge at each other, and roared at each other. The Indominus rushed towards Devil Dinosaur, but instead of biting or scratching, he rammed into the Indominus's head. Their heads were on each other, and they were both pushing, and their feet were both slipping, and they desperately tried to get their feet higher. Devil Dinosaur won the little clash, and when the Indominus was unconscious, Devil Dinosaur scratched her eye, and the Indominus roared out in pain. Her eye didn't come out, but was brutally scratched. The Indominus was getting even more vicious, and roared at Devil Dinosaur, and charging at him. The Indominus bit his neck, and rammed him into the ground. She was pounding him up and down, and up and down, and up and down, and UP AND DOWN. Until finally, she stopped, and was about to bite his head and snap his neck, but got a kick to the face. Than, she got a tail to the face. The Indominus was blinded, and struggled to see. Devil Dinosaur showed no mercy, and charged straight at the weakened hybrid. He grabbed her head with his hands, and started biting at it. Blood was shedding, but the Indominus's head rose up, uppercutting Devil Dinosaur. He lost about 3 teeth. He than licked the empty, bloody holes, and gave the Indominus a dirty glare with his red eyes. As the Indominus scratched at her eyes more, Devil Dinosaur quickly rammed into her back, and started biting at it. He than put his feet on the Indominus's feet to trip her. He practically tackled her. However, she fell the other way, and fell on Devil Dinosaur. His head and hands were sticking out, and he struggled to breath. When the Indominus stretched out her body, she fell the other way, freeing Devil Dinosaur, from being smooshed. Both being on the ground, the Indominus got up faster, and knocked Devil Dinosaur down, before he could get back up. Devil Dinosaur snapped his jaws at the Indominus, but barely missed her head. The Indominus reacted, by biting at his neck. She bit down hard, and the teeth started to sink into DD's neck. However, Devil Dinosaur turned his head the other way, and the Indominus fell right beside him. Devil Dinosaur got up right after, and took the Indominus's neck, and rammed it into trees. Than, into the ground, pounding her up and down, and up and down, and UP AND DOWN. Than, when DD was in mid-motion of pounding her head up and down, the Indominus bit at the side of his head, and the Devil Dinosaur let go of her neck. This didn't stop Devil Dinosaur. He roared at the Indominus, and the Indominus roared back. The battle was getting more chaotic. Bloody scars, fatal wounds, broken teeth. This battle is truely a blood-shed battle. Devil Dinosaur, jumped on the Indominus, scratching and biting at her stomach. The Indominus scratched her back, trying to get Devil Dinosaur off of her. Devil Dinosaur was biting harder, and more painfully. The Indominus roared out in pain, and reached her head back to get him off. She successfully did, and threw him on the ground. As the Indominus approached Devil Dinosaur, Devil Dinosaur snapped his jaws up. This time, he grabbed onto her head. He bit it harder, and harder. The Indominus scratched defensively, but it wasn't enough. She fell on the ground, trying to scratch at her wounds. Than, the Devil Dinosaur grabbed her neck, and threw her body in the air, and back on the ground. Than again, than again, and finally, her body flung into the air, and fell on the ground...but without a head. The Devil Dinosaur had performed a fatal pound on the Indominus. Devil Dinosaur, dropped her head. He roared out, and it shook the forest, and birds flew everywhere. He than looked around for the human, and suddenly realized he had vanished long ago. He than stomped over to the deceased hybrid, and knew exactly what to do. K.O.! *shows Devil Dinosaur eating the IR's remains* Results/Winner (Cue Jurassic World Carnivore) Boomstick: Holy (censored) that was a vicious ending. SHOW ME MORE, ONCORE ONCORE ONCORE! Wiz: While the Indominus had superior intelligence, and incredible durability, Devil Dinosaur kinda is stronger in every way. Boomstick: The Indominus's durability is great and all, but Devil Dinosaurs feats have proven how much durability he has. Wiz: Plus, the Indominus's weight is also classified, but we know Devil Dinosaurs weight is 6000 lb. So his strength had a better increase, than the Indominus's Boomstick: Devil Dinosaur only got scars, because of how incredibly sharp the Indominus's EVERYTHING is, but he could just do more. Wiz: Looks like this fight is "dinover" Boomstick: Hey, I'm supposed to be the one making the ending puns around here! Plus, that one was terrible! Wiz: *sigh* The Winner is Devil Dinosaur...